Allergic reaction
by Peddieshipper28
Summary: Just another Peddie drable.. Eddie has an allergic reaction! :(
1. Chapter 1

Mr Sweet walked into the schools lounge, and immediately turned his attention to his son and his girlfriend.  
"Edison" said Mr sweet with an annoyed look in his face, "how many times have I told you, that junk is not good for you!", he grabbed the extra large bag of lays 'chips' and threw them into the bin.  
"Hey, that's my lunch" said Eddie with a sad look on his face.  
Mr Sweet rummaged through his brief case, ignoring Eddie's protest and brought out a pack of mixed nuts and dried fruit "here, its more healthy" he offered, "Gee thanks", Eddie accepted the bag and looked at it with distaste. "Eat up"said Mr sweet, and so he did , Eddie shrugged and shoved a whole mouthful of the content into his gob and started crunching.  
Soon after he took a few hand fulls, Eddie's face turned a dark shade of blue and purple, "Eddie are you OK you don't look so good?" Asked Patricia as he began to breath unusually, in reply he motioned towards his neck and then to the bag of mix. "Quick Fabian help Eddie's choking" screamed Patricia, Fabian hopped of the sofa and began to examine his nearly blue colored friend, "no! He's not choking he's having an allergic reaction, quick Alfie go call Mr Sweet and Patricia call the ambulance".

Mr Sweet came running down the hall, "what's wrong, is everything..." he stopped and stared when he saw his son breathing heavily, half lying on Patricia who was on the phone, hopefully to the ambulance. All of a sudden Eddie stopped breathing and started shaking, "what's he doing" she screamed, dropping her phone and focusing all her attention onto her boyfriend."Don't touch him, he's having a fit, Mr sweet does he have an epi pen" asked Fabian Mr Sweet just stared, shocked from what was goin on. "Mr Sweet?" Fabian screamed. "Oh umm I..." just as he was about to say something the ambulance people came bursting through the doors "everybody out now" said the man with grey hair. He scurried everyone out of the lounge but Mr sweet stayed, "um he's my son can I stay?" he asked nervously, "sure" said the man. Patricia stood in the hallway and watched through the window as they ripped open his shirt, his abs were toned and hairless, they began to prepare the cardiac defibrillator and began to shock him, Patricia watched as his chest went up and down until finally he was breathing but he was still unconscious. Soon after the ambulance got him into a gurney and rushed into the back if the van, but he man said that only one person could go with him, Patricia eyed Mr sweet who quickly encouraged her to go instead and that he would follow them in his car.  
Patricia felt a new sensation inside her, it was guilt, she felt guilty because Mr sweet was his dad and she had took his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital, she felt like crying at the sight of her boyfriend, but she had to say he was looked really fit, who new Eddie had a 6 pack?. she should have realised because he was constantly working out, always doing crunches and running laps and not forgetting how fast he swims and they his body shines with sweat after gym. She smiled at her thoughts and focused on her boyfreind.  
After about 10 minutes she felt the ambulance stop, somebody came to open the door and to her suprise it was Mr Sweet, she smiled at him and he smiled back, he gave her a hand to help her out of the van, she accepted and jumped out then moved out of the way so the doctors could pull out the gurney. Patrcia held Eddie's hand as he was pushed throuh the hospital hallways, his dad kept on rubbing eddies head, god knows why but I didn't question it. Once we got to the hospital bed Eddie started to have a fit again, they pulled out the defibrillator and began to shock him again, the sight was so terrible she began to cry. A nurse came to escort me out of the room and into the private waiting area, apparently their is a stupid rule about family only.

After half an hour Fabian, KT and the rest of the gang came ro see how Eddie was doing, "how is he?" asked KT, "I dunno, they won't tell me anything, Mr Sweets in their now" she sighed, they all took a seat, luckily it was a private waiting area so there were lots seats.

After 20 minutes of silence, Mr Sweet walked into the waiting area, wiping the sweat of his forehead with a hankey. "How is he, did they find out what he is allergic to?" Patricia asked frantically, "he's fine and he's allergic to cashew nuts and pistachios, oh and you can go see him now". "Phew"patricia said as she and the other residents of anubis house got up, just as she was about to go into the room Mr Sweet grabbed her arm. "Umm patricia, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" he asked nervously, "sure" she said in a concerned tone. They sat back down in the waiting area. "I think I'm failing Edison as a father, I'm a terrible dad!" He wimpered, "no your not, your an awesome dad" she reassured. "No its true, while he was having an allergic reaction I just stood there and stared" he said whilst wiping his head with his hankey again. He carried on "ever since Edison was a baby I've always been to busy to care, i left him and his mother alone in America when he was 4, after I left, I went to visit him the summer after and he had no clue who I was, that's when I started to spend my holidays with him. I tried to explain to his mother that I left for edisons own good, to protect him, but she didn't understand, he hates me he even used to call me by my name and not dad" he cried. After 5 minutes of talking to Mr Sweet, he pause and sighed, 'oh dear, no no no" he complained, 'what's wrong" asked patricia, "edisons mother, she doesn't know what's happened!".


	3. Bad news

Mr sweet was freaking out, "please Patricia, I really can't", he said whilst pacing the hospital waiting area. "I don't have the courage to call his mother, its been awhile since we last spoke" he moaned. "Just call her" Patricia said whilst shoving Eddie's iPhone into his hand, "she's on speed dial" Patricia scoffed. Mr sweet looked at the phone oddly, he hated now day technology and he didn't know how to use it, Eddie attempted to help him learn how to text and stuff but he always got frustrated. Patricia grabbed the phone back off him and clicked on Eddie's mothers contact name which was labelled 'MOM', it rang and Patricia handed it back to an incredibly nervous Mr sweet, his hands trembled as he got hold of it. "Hello, honey!" A chirpy voice called, sweetie froze his face went pale. "...um..., hello..Angela...it's Eric" he stuttered onto the phone, "ohh, hi Eric" she said suddenly losing interest from her voice. "I just... well...um.." he stuttered once again, Patricia had enough, she grabbed the phone from sweetie's hand. "hey, Angie" Patricia said, they had already met and Eddie's mom insisted Patricia called her by her name instead of Mrs miller. "Hi, how are you Patricia? " she asked suddenly chirpy again. "Well it's not really about how I am, its about Eddie, he's in hospital" Patricia said, "how..what.."he stuttered, she sounded as if she was going to cry, which made Mr sweet feel really guilty.

"He's had an allergic reaction and he's kinda in a coma, and the doctor said it's temporary and he should be out within a few weeks" Patricia said nervously. "I'm getting on the next plane out" she cried into the phone, Patricia exchanged looks with sweetie, who was nervously patting his sweaty forehead. Before hanging up the phone Eddie's mum muttered "I don't know why I sent my baby to that worthless school" and then she hung up, Mr sweet luckily hadn't heard the end of the conversation, but he wanted to know what she had said. "Umm...she's getting on the next plane out!" She said. Sweetie looked gobsmacked, "what!" He screamed, earning dirty looks from the staff around him. Patricia though Mr sweet would like some time to think.

Patricia walked into Eddie's hospital room, the gang were sitting quietly around Eddie, who was laying in a hospital gown on a bed. Eddie was hooked up to some sort of machine, with lots of colorful wires. Patricia sat on the edge of the hospital bed and grabbed Eddie's hand, on seeing this he whole gang got up to leave. Patricia sat there listening to Eddie's steady heartbeat, watching his chest go up and down in sync with his breathing. After an hour of staring at her unconscious boyfriend, his dad came into the room, "um...Patricia i'm gonna go home to get some shut eye, I think you should to, the others left half hour ago and I can give you a lift"? But she just shook her head and turned back to watch Eddie. After a couple of minutes she dozed off.


End file.
